La bella y La bestia
by Hikari2192
Summary: Historia basada en la canción La bella y la bestia de Porta. Contiene temas de mal trato. SasuHina


**H**istoria basada en la canción La bella y la bestia de Porta.

**La bella y la bestia**

Se conocieron desde muy pequeños, sus padres eran amigos y en la fiesta de la pequeña Hinata el pequeño Sasuke la vio. Ella era una bella niña, dulce y tierna, ojos lilas, cabellos negros como la noche y una piel tan blanca y tersa, frágil como una rosa. El era un chico de la misma edad y con el mismo tono de cabello, ojos negros como el carbón, era un chico conocido por su seriedad y frialdad, pero a ella le inspiraba confianza aun que en la escuela se le considerara la bestia ya que solo seguía sus impulsos.

Ese día fue decisivo para ambos ya que a partir de entonces compartiría muchos momentos juntos, cree serian juntos y sus vidas serian unidas por el destino. De una dulce amistad surgió un hermoso romance, se decía que eran la pareja perfecta que juntos ellos podían superar cualquier obstáculo, que no necesitaban de nadie ni de nada. Llegando al punto de que ambos decidieron compartir el resto de su vida juntos. Una hermosa boda llena de alegría, amigos y familiares, todos celebraban la unión de ambos chicos conocidos como la bella y la bestia. En la luna de miel ambos se juraron amor eterno y ser por siempre fieles, unieron sus almas y sus cuerpos.

Los primeros años de matrimonio fueron un sueño, el primer año concibieron a su primer hijo, un pequeño con los rasgos físicos de su padre pero con la dulce mirada de su madre, al segundo tuvieron una gemelas con el aspecto de su madre y ojos negros iguales a los de su padre. Ambos padres eran muy felices, tenían todo amor, familia y un futuro prospero por delante. Pero el tiempo pasa y las relaciones se agotan, la monotonía invadía la vida de ambos, aunque la bella siempre se mantenía firme a su promesa y a su amor eterno, pero el ya se sentía arto no entendía que avía pasado con toda la magia y el amor, ¿Adonde se fue la felicidad? ¿Porqué el no puede sentir lo mismo que ayer?

Así que decidió salir a buscar como sentirse vivo de nuevo, fue aun bar donde solía pasar tiempo con sus amigos, bebió unas copas de más empezaba a sentirse mareado sentía que era tiempo de regresar o su bella se preocuparía, pero de repente fue detenido por una mujer que le ofreció pasar una noche de diversión él en un principio se negó, pero la linda pelirroja le pregunto ¿No quieres o no puedes? Eso lo hiso estallar él era una bestia y nadie lo domaba él podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Una noche se salvajismo y pasión fue la que él tuvo, mientras que la bella tuvo una noche de preocupación y desesperación ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado a su amado? ¿Porqué él no pudo regresar? Miles de ideas pasaron por su mente, hasta que ya casi amaneciendo su bestia apareció por la puerta ella solo pudo correr a abrazarlo y su alma regreso a su cuerpo cuando por fin lo pudo sentir entre sus brazos. Él le pidió disculpas y le dijo si podían irse a dormir que más tarde le explicaría, y así fue ella le dijo que no importaba que lo importante era que él estuviera bien y en casa. Pero el tiempo no se detiene y ese hábito de llegar a altas horas de la madrugada se volvió más y más frecuente, ella no era tonta y empezó a notar cambios en su marido, fragancia de mujer, sin duda él le era infiel.

Exijo una explicación y él se la dio le pidió disculpas y excusándose de que estaba harto de la monotonía, le aclaro que solo fue una aventura y que no se volvería a repetir, ella con un inmenso dolor lo perdono ya que no podía imaginar una vida sin él. Al día siguiente el llego con un enorme ramo de rosas afirmándole que ella era la única bella de su corazón y ella con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo que él era su única y muy amada bestia.

Pero al parecer él no había cambiando del todo después de un tiempo Sasuke regreso a las andadas y Hinata lo volvía a descubrir, fueron muchas las veces que la situación se repitió y en todas la ocasione ella lo perdonaba, y al parecer lo que sucede una vez suele suceder una vez más.

Ella no podía creer que su vida se hubiera vuelto un caos, ¿Qué es lo que avía pasado? ¿Cómo pudo pasarle esto a ellos, que tanto se amaban? Estaba harta, decidió ponerle punto final a este asunto si Sasuke no cambiaba ella estaba dispuesta a irse con sus hijos lejos de él.

Al llegar la bestia después de pasas una buena noche con un sexy peli rosa, vio que su bella estaba en el sillón esperándolo como siempre, el ya sabía lo que iba a pasar lo mismo de siempre, pero ella esta vez no estaba dispuesta a perdonar empezó hablando calmadamente poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa él se dio cuenta que el asunto iba para otro lado, comenzaron los grito la discusión se ponía cada vez más fuerte la bestia salía de quicio a ella lo asustaba y sus la grimas corrían, entonces sucedió un empujón y el primer puñetazo, que no solo fue directo a su cara sino que también a su corazón, ambos no lo creían ¿Como pudo pasar? Él le pidió disculpas y la abrazo le prometió que jamás volvería a suceder y ella se conformo ya que en el fondo aun lo seguía amando y no lo quería perder.

Se sentía impotente, angustiada ¿Qué es lo que les había pasado? Temía por sus hijos por ella, si algo les pasaba a sus pequeños no se lo perdonaría no lo entendía, Hinata pensaba que su Sasuke aun la amaba y que él en verdad estaba arrepentido. Decidió salir un rato y pasear aclarar sus ideas sabía que su esposo no regresaría hasta ya entrada la noche así que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Conforme avanzaba se daba cuenta del pasado que tuvo los momentos felices que paso con su noble bestia, sus lagrimas empezaban acorrer cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban, por un momento tuvo miedo, pero este se disipo al escuchar la duce vos de su mejor amigo de la escuela, un joven rubio y de ojos azules, su muy querido amigo Naruto un chico que la apoyo y la cuido de todo hasta que ella se caso con Sasuke. Él la abrazo y ella correspondió, pregunto qué es lo que había pasado ella no quiso responder lo único que quería era que la consolarán y la abrazaran como cuando era una niña y Naruto eso fue lo que hiso.

Las noches de dolor y sufrimiento se siguieron repitiendo, ella no podía detenerlo estaba asustada, sus hijos fueron testigos del dolor de su madre y en ocasiones fueron participes de los golpes compartiendo el mismo dolor. La bestia estaba fuera de sí, las noches se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y las disculpas cada vez más falsas.

La bella solo se limitaba a llorar y a ser con solada por su Naruto, él le insistía que debía alejarse de Sasuke que él podía proteger la a ella y a los niños, que el silencio no la ayuda, que sabía que no quería más problemas, ella se merecía mucho más que sobre ella Sasuke no tiene autoridad. Tú sola no puedes detenerle, tú no puedes defenderte, tú no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte.

Cada día se convertía en sufrimiento, pasaban del amor al odio, se convirtió en algo habitual otro mal episodio. La bestia se avía enterado de los encuentros de Hinata con su amigo rubio, estaba celoso lleno de ira desenfrenada quería matar a Naruto, pero primero tenía que dejarle claro a su bella que era solo suya y que no sería de nadie más.

Esa fue la peor noche para Hinata, estaba harta, ella ya no podía aguantar más quería terminar con su silencio iría con la policía y le pediría a Naruto que la protegiera a ella ya sus hijos, pero había un problema la golpiza que había recibido la había dejado muy débil ya no se podía levantar, tenía varias costillas rotas y la sangre que salía por barias partes de su cuerpo no dejaba de parar, poco a poco su vista se nublaba. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta que su bestia ya no era la de antes? Ella vivió muchos años al lado del mal y que era muy cierto el sobrenombre que tenían "La bella y la bestia", era tan claro como el agua, pero ya era demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que este era su final.

En el diario local se anunciaba la muerte de la joven Hinata Uchiha víctima de la violencia familiar a manos de su propio esposo Sasuke Uchiha. Se le encontró en la sala de su casa con heridas graves y hemorragias internas, tal parece que el maltrato llevaba tiempo siendo propiciado. Los hijos de la pareja quedaran a manos de la familia de la esposa. El mejor amigo de la victima comenta que ella le tenía miedo a su marido, pero que a la vez un profundo amor. Que espera que Sasuke Uchiha pague por sus actos en la cárcel por un muy largo rato. Sobre el esposo de la mujer se tiene entendido que no tiene libertad de fianza y es muy probable que alcance cadena perpetua. Se dice que al detenerlo él decía que su esposa le era infiel con su mejor amigo y que no se arrepentía de haberla golpeado, que era una forma de hacerla entrar en razón, tal parece que sus facultades mentales indican un desequilibrio se nos informa que el joven será sometido a un sin número de pruebas psicológicas.

Esperamos que este caso sea el último y que el reto de las mujeres que pasen por una situación pueda denunciar sus abusos y que no tengan miedo, porque no están solas.


End file.
